


Contract with the Enemy

by Yaoi_Treasure



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Treasure/pseuds/Yaoi_Treasure
Summary: (It's a story from an original book I've made on a journal long ago of a different couple, but this had more added scenes to fit the fandom; a copy of the original couple will be published on Wattpad)Onodera Ritsu has been dating Haitani Shin for a while, until he views something he wasn't suppose to see. When Takano comes in to the problem, Ritsu tries to get him to pretend to date to test Haitani's affection. But things took a different turn than originally planned.





	Contract with the Enemy

"I kind of don't want to," I muttered as I was walking beside Shin. He smiled at me and caused my chest to throb a little, something that happens when he does that to me.

"Come on, just come over to my dorm and we can play a little." He smiled as he got a hold of my arm. "We need to at least do it once." He said, a twinkle in his eye.

I shifted uncomfortably; he's been pestering me to have sex with him and I keep saying no, even if we are together. Part of me is saying that I'm not ready, that I would regret it when I wake up the next morning. I resisted his grip from my arm, "I told you Shin, I don't want to." I repeated.

He groaned, then covered his face, "you tease me to much." Shin said.

I couldn't help but glare at him. "Shin, I'm not-" He planted a kiss to silence me, something I realize he does when he doesn't want to hear something I have to say. I pushed him off, "Shin! Let me-" He ignored me and kissed me again. 

After giving up and giving in, he finally pressed away with a satisfied smile on his face. "We should at least get ready for class." He smirked.

I blushed and glared at him. "Your fault idiot."

Haitani and I have been dating for months now, and I still don't feel like a couple. Sure, there are a lot of times that he's pressured me to do it with him, but with repeated 'no's' he won't listen. But he still holds back. 

I'm the one that confessed, and it was a dare at first; but after a while, he grew on me and I grew accustomed to his behavior.

"Yeah I know." I'm leaving, I have an appointment with somebody at the library." He said as he got to his feet.

I threw him a pillow from my bed, "you have no time for me anymore." I pouted.

Haitani smiled, then petted my head (which he knows I grow annoyed when he does that), "Tutoring isn't easy when one of the students need extra lessons." He explained.

I trust him. And I guess that's why I don't question his motives. "All alright, I'm getting changed so get out."

"We're the same gender sweetheart." He chuckled.

Blushing, I threw him another pillow which slammed on his face. "Get out! I'm still shy about that!" I shouted.

He shrugged and walked out, shutting the door behind him. With a sigh, I looked out my dorm window and saw the normal thing I do everyday. Students walking to the campus. One person caught my eye though, and I have a feeling he's enemies with Haitani since they always have this silence thing going on when we cross paths. "..Takano..." I muttered his name; although it was a mutter, he turned to my window and I practically avoided eye contact with him. I couldn't help but blush that I'd almost get caught.

When I peeked, I saw Haitani speaking with him. I rolled my eyes, the typical rivalry continues. A sigh and I rested my chin on my palm, looking at the view before me. In front of the building, they at least have some sakura trees planted for me to see. Haitani doesn't understand why I like those trees, my guess is because it's when I first met him.

Another sigh, I went back inside my dorm and shut the window. "I need to change," I muttered and started to do so.

=^-^=

"Cleaning duty? Why do I have to do it?" I asked Chiaki.

"Come on! I have a date with Hatori in a few minutes. Please do this one thing, I promise to pay you back later." He pleaded.

I thought back, remembering that Haitani has another appointment with a student in his classroom. Maybe I should pay a surprise visit while I'm cleaning. "Alright, I'll do that."

"Looks like we get to be cleaning partners once again, huh Onodera?" Nao asked as he got the broom and dust pan.

I rolled my eyes at him,"Once again, Nao. Save me trip and put water on the bucket will you?" I asked.

Nao smiled, then got the bucket."You owe me Onodera." He pointed at me. 

I shrugged; Chiaki smiled and left in a hurry. I waited in the room for a little bit, seeing the students disappear one by one, and finally I decided to head to the library for a quick peek at the books.

As I walked out of the classroom, I saw non'other than Takano walking down the hall near my direction. He had a look of anger on his face, and when he saw me he grew more angry. I avoided eye contact, questioning 'what the hell is he mad about?'

Shaking my head, I went downstairs to the library.

As I entered the giant room, I decided to check the quick logical books from the historic section. 

When I finished, I returned to the classroom with Nao already sweeping the floors. "Well look who we got here, thinking of ditching and leaving me do the work?" Nao asked teasingly.

"Tempting, but I'm not that cruel Nao." I said as I went to my bag and put the book I checked out there. "I'll clean the desks for now." I added.

He threw me a wet cloth, smiling at me, "Good, cause I will hunt you down if you leave me." Nao winked.

Rolling my eyes, I started to clean the desks. Wiping them clean one by one. "Hey Nao, how's photography?" I asked, a little uncomfortable about the silence.

"It's going well, I managed to get some photos for the Yearbook." He smiled.

"Geez, you already have Club Activites. I still read books on saturdays." I admit, knowing it's kind of sad.

"I thought you didn't join clubs was because you have so much time being lovey dovey with your boyfriend." He said, his voice a bit light than before.

I groaned," Don't remind me. Lately Shin has been distant and doesn't even make time for me anymore. Part of me thinks it's because I turned him down about the sex issue." 

Nao looked at me, in pity I think. "I thought a boyfriend's job is to make his partner happy." He said.

"The relationship we have seems to do the opposite....I guess he only accepted my 'confession' because he was lonely..." I admitted.

He barely knew me then, and now we're together with barely any knowledge of each other now. All he knows is that I'm a bookworm with little sex appeal. "That's not healthy." Nao pointed out.

"I know....but I love him..." I said.

Nao sighed, "You're so dense...learn to be a little selfish Ritsu."

I nodded, "I can't....he doesn't like needy..." I explained, feeling depressed.

"Cheer up, how about I'll take you to the arcade later?" He asked as he ruffled my hair, messing it up entirely. 

Playfully slapping him off with a laugh, I tried to get my revenge and mess up his hair. But obviously, I failed. "As much fun as it sounds, I'm not going." I said, "I'm planning to head to Shin's class and surprise him a visit." Nao then gave me a hug from behind, something he does a lot.

"Such a childish thing to do. But you're loss." Nao winked. 

I smiled, "now get off, I'm going to mop the classroom."

"Awe, you're so comfy thought." Nao whined.

"Off!" I commanded, and he followed.

"Alright, alright. Good luck surprising your boyfriend." He waved off as he walked out of the class, taking the rag with him. 

As I mopped the area, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Haitani saw me go to his class unexpectedly,he isn't one to like surprises. But I can't help myself. I finished mopping and I cleaned up, sending a quick text to Haitani saying if he's still tutoring someone. He sent a reply seconds later confirming it. I smiled and started to clean up the things that need to be put up. As I walked out, I saw Takano walking around the halls again. I can't help but wonder what he does, is he in a club? Does he have cleaning duty? Shaking the questions off my head, I started to run. 

"Wait," Takano said, making me stop and look at him. "Where are you heading?" He asked.

"To...Sh-Shin's class." I admitted, no point in lying.

"I don't think you'd want to do that." He said, looking angry.

I tilted my head and faced my entire self to him, "What makes you say that?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Let's say Haitani isn't what you think he is." He answered after a while.

I stared at him, in disbelief mostly, "You don't even know him..." I said, but what does that make me when I don't know him much either. 

He stared at me, then turned around to walk away, "Never mind then, proceed to find out his dirty little secret." He explained.

Confused, I kept walking to Shin's class. Not really putting much thought into it.

I reached his class and was about to open the door when I heard someone, "You're really good at this..." Then I heard something that sent me shiver down a cold unpleasant feeling. My heart clenched in my chest. And then I heard his voice, "Why do you think I like it?"

Reality crashed on me as the sounds of moans and creaking chairs filled my ears. I don't want to look, knowing if I do I'd end up screaming then and there. But I couldn't move, I couldn't run. I stood there and heard my boyfriend have sex with someone else. I covered my mouth, all those times he never spent time with me, was it to do it with this person?

Was I just something he wanted to show off? Was he willing to wait to do it with me and throw me away just like a used toy?

I felt a hand grip on my wrist and I looked to find Takano pushing me away from the classroom and shoving me to a different one far from the one we were close to. Far enough that I didn't hear them.

"I told you you wouldn't want to..." Takano said after a moment.

I felt a pang in my chest, and I looked at the ground. It can't be real, Shin's gentle hands touched my face and my upper part of my body and now I find out it was inside someone else. I covered my mouth to prevent a whimper, to stop anything. I don't want to think, I don't want to find out something else. But I knew one emotion that flared inside me like non-other. Anger.

"I knew about it.....for a while...." He suddenly said, "however, you never gave me the chance to tell you before." 

I do remember times when he tried to tell me something before, a few months ago too. Does that mean Shi--Haitani's been doing this for months?

".....I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"For what?" He asked, I looked up at him and he seem to look away slightly as he covered his mouth. 

"...help me....anger him...." I said, surprising myself. He looked at me, seeing my face for a bit before meeting my eyes. And for some reason, I felt like maybe they were as dull and lifeless as I felt.

"What do I get in return?" He asked. 

I didn't know what he wanted, but I didn't care then and there. "I'll owe you anything, just please....help me get the revenge I want..please..." I begged as I got a grip on his coat. He seemed hesitant, but he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me gently away from him. "Alright...just don't do that." He said.

Feeling the sorrow lighten a bit, I stayed back. "...thank you..."

"I'll help you, but it will be under my schedule." He explained, almost demandingly.

"I'm willing to agree with anything right now." I said, feeling hurt and betrayed growing a larger amount of my being. 

He sighed and looked at me, "How about this...I don't have any club activities tomorrow, I can pick you up in your class to hang out at the park later. Sound good?" He said.

I nodded, "I'm willing to do that..."

"You're oddly agreeable today." He muttered, then bent to my level, since I was on the floor by now. "I can't promise it's get better, but I can promise that we'll have a little fun in the park. Is that okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'm surprised you're willing to help me." I admit.

He was silent for a bit, then he lifted my chin to look at him, "All I'll say is that he took something important from me. And I want payback," 

I nodded at that, sounds agreeable enough. "Well, I'm sorry about that....and thank you for agreeing." I said, forcing a smile.

He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, something I'm normally annoyed but when he did it, it didn't bother me much. "Don't do that. Forcing a smile doesn't suit you." He added. 

Slowly, I pressed my face on his chest and tried my best to cover the tears. He patted my back and held me gently, careful enough that I might break. "Tears don't suit you either," He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be mad!
> 
> I got a series out!
> 
> Still working on two other books and one private-not-so-private one.
> 
> Leave Kudos, and I'll let you vote on which one you'd want to read more.


End file.
